Motivos de alegria
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Fanfic pedido y dedicado a Lindakennedy. No todo en la mansion Hellsing debe ser tristeza, muerte y sufrimiento, siempre hay cosas que alegran el dia, pero en especial hay 2 razones para que Integra Hellsing y los padres de esas razones esten equilibrados. AlucardxSeras.


**Motivos de alegría**

Hey hey WHAT'S UP PEOPLE XD, haha lo sé estoy demasiado loca, pero bueno a lo que voy, este fanfic me lo pidió una de mis autoras favoritas y a la que aprecio mucho que se llama Lindakennedy (se la recomiendo a todo mundo, sus fics AlucardxSeras son todo lo que ha pedido los fans de esta parejita por años), bueno, si encuentran parecido con el último capítulo de su fanfic "Tortura bien llevada" es porque ella me pidió que lo hiciera parecido a su capítulo (que ni se les ocurra acusarme de plagio -_-). Bueno, aquí el fanfic, disfruten, y más tu Lindakennedy ;D.

**¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que algo realmente hermoso llego a la mansión Hellsing?, si bien a Integra no le fallaba la memoria apenas habían pasado 5 años, si, unos 5 años de felicidad para ella, pero más para su par de sirvientes, Alucard y Victoria, ella les agradecía mucho que trajeran al mundo eso que mantenía a Integra en constante paz aun con todos los conflictos existentes, es más, ¿Cómo olvidar el día en que le dieron la noticia de la llegada de la primera bendición a un lugar tan duro como esa mansión, si había días lindos, pero la mayoría de ellos consistían en duras misiones, guerras, sus manos salpicadas de sangre y un largo etc…**

°°°°Flashback°°°°

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir?-La voz de una chica de no más de 19 o 20 años se escuchaba preocupada

-Bueno, debemos decírselo, de todas formas ella o alguien más tarde o temprano lo va a notar-Dijo un vampiro de cabello negro tratando de convencer a su joven novia

-Alucard, estoy 100% segura de que cuando se entere nos pondrá de patitas en la calle, recuerda que es algo estricta en cuanto a estos temas-Victoria trato de no subir la voz

-Sí, ¿así como me puso en esa posición a ti o a mi cuando te salve la vida y te traje aquí no?, no seas tan cabeza dura y vamos a decirle-Alucard seguía diciendo que era una muy buena idea

-Quizás tengas razón en eso, bueno ¿Qué más podemos perder?, al fin y al cabo, ya llevo 3 meses con esto- Abrió la puerta pero se topo al capitán Bernadotte en una posición que dejaba más que claro que los estaba espiando

-¿TU DE NUEVO?-Alucard estaba a punto de entrar en alguno de sus estados de liberación, es que, de por si no soportaba la idea de que el también quisiera estar con su "chica policía" y ahora salía con que se la pasaba espiándolos

-Cálmate Alucard, Pip, ¿escuchaste toda la conversación no es así?-Victoria se encontraba cruzada de brazos mirando amenazadoramente a Pip

-Pues, si la escuche, pero, hay algo que no entendí muy bien, es referente a lo que decías de los 3 meses-

-BAKA, y dices que has estado con muchas mujeres y sabes todo sobre nosotras-

-Bueno, hablamos de mujeres, no de vampiresas-Pip trato de excusarse para no parecer un farsante-Ya díganme que sucede-

-¿Es conveniente decirle?-Victoria le susurro al oído a Alucard

-Pues ya que nos queda, escucho todo-Le dijo Alucard

-Pip, la verdad es que, estoy esperando un bebe-Le dijo Victoria

-Bueno a mi no me mires-Dijo Pip en un intento de parecer gracioso

-¡CLARO QUE NO TONTO EL PADRE SOY YO!-Alucard le dio un golpe en la cabeza al capitán

-Ok ya entendí, de por si golpeas duro-

-Pero, tienes que mantener esto en secreto, no le digas a nadie, MENOS A SIR INTEGRA-Victoria lo tomo de la trenza mirándolo fijamente

-Si si, juro no decir nada, ahora suelta-Pip se fue sorprendido de lo que le acababan de decir ese par-_¿Qué demonios?, es definitivo la vida me odia, cuando mas me estaba esforzando por ganármela, que ocurre esto, ahora si ya no podre, bueno, pero si así ella es feliz, soy feliz igual, NO NO PIENSES ASI, ERES UN TARADO_-

-¿Capitán Bernadotte, está usted bien?-Le pregunto el viejo mayordomo

-Si, estoy bien Walter-Pip seguía con una cara de enojo bastante marcada

-Pues, por su expresión podría decir que tiene deseos de matar a alguien, cuénteme lo que pasa-

-Bueno bueno, lo digo, pero enserio, jure no decírselo a nadie, si alguien ese par se entera de que abrí la boca me mataran, vera, Alucard y Victoria están esperando, usted sabe, un niño- Con esto Pip dejo con la boca abierta a Walter

-¿Miss Victoria y Lord Alucard esperando un hijo?, eso no me lo esperaba, bueno de hecho sabia que algún día pasaría, conociéndolos…-Walter no pudo terminar porque una voz lo interrumpió

-Ya veo era una mala idea confiarle algo de ese tipo a alguien como tu-Alucard emergió de las sombras, lo que paralizo a Pip del miedo

-¡No espera, puedo explicarlo!-Pip estaba a punto de mojar sus pantalones de tan solo pensar lo que le esperaba

-Alucard-sama, alto ALTO-Walter se interpuso para evitar que Alucard matara al capitán

-¿Qué, es necesario?, aunque pensándolo bien tendría que matarlos a ambos-

-¿Por qué no hacemos algo coherente en vez de querer matarnos?, ya que, Alucard, ¿tú no quieres que Integra se entere de esto verdad?-Le pregunto Walter al viejo vampiro

-Se que algún día se enterara, la que me pidió que mi ama no se enterara es Victoria-Dijo ya calmado Alucard

-Pff, mandilón- Pip se burlo de nuevo pero en voz baja

-Te escuche francesito, bueno, ¿y que piensas que es bueno hacer?-Alucard se intereso en la propuesta de Walter

-Propongo que nosotros 4 vayamos y le demos la noticia a Sir Integra-Walter pensó que era una buena estrategia

-Me gusta la idea, solo debemos discutirlo con Victoria, a veces se pone algo terca-Dijo Alucard

**Con esto los 3 de dirigieron a la habitación que ambos vampiros compartían y discutieron acerca de lo hablado con ella, pensó que era buena idea y de inmediato acepto, al fin y al cabo lo que más necesitaban en esos casos era apoyo de parte de los demás integrantes de Hellsing, los 4 de ahí se fueron al despacho de Integra, sudando frio por lo que pensaban que podría pasar**

-Esta abierto-Se escucho la voz de la jefa de Hellsing, se encontraba sentada revisando un papel

-Buenas tardes Sir Integra, vera, nosotros 4 queremos discutir sobre algo con usted-Dijo Walter

-Bueno, ¿y que es lo que quieren discutir?-Integra lucia calmada

-Vera, es algo, un poco delicado ama-Dijo Alucard

-Ya dile bien-Pip le dijo en voz baja

-Lo que queremos decir es que-Victoria trago saliva, estaba nerviosa por la mirada que mantenía Integra sobre ellos 4, miro a Alucard y al parecer se comunico telepáticamente con el-Estamos esperando un hijo-Dijeron al unisonó

-¿Bernadotte, Walter, es verdad lo que dicen?-Integra lucia una mirada seria

-Es verdad, ambos esperan un bebe-Dijeron al unisonó Walter y Pip

-Si es el caso, pueden retirarse excepto Alucard y Victoria- Los otros 2 salieron del lugar dejando a los dos vampiros solos con ella-Entonces, esperan un hijo-Dijo Integra, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, Victoria se veía nerviosa, Alucard como siempre parecía inexpresivo- Solo me queda algo que decirles, Victoria, suspenderás tus labores hasta que ese bebe nazca, Alucard, seguirás trabajando, ah y otra cosa, los felicito-

-Muchas gracias Sir Integra-Victoria estaba feliz por la aceptación de parte de su jefa

-Se lo agradezco Sir Integra-Ambos se retiraron dejándola sola

-Vaya, ya era tiempo-Integra sonrió y prendió un puro

**Y vaya que era tiempo de sonreír, por dios, un bebe en la mansión Hellsing si que cambiaria la vida de todos, claro, los siguientes meses consistieron en chequeos, cuidados intensivos y algo exagerados de parte de Alucard, puesto que, la idea de un heredero lo emociono bastante, Victoria, bueno, era demasiado feliz al pensar que estaba esperando un hijo de Alucard, la persona a la que siempre amo, al fin pasaron los 9 meses, ni un mes mas ni uno menos el pequeño que tanto esperaban resulto ser una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojos, pero incluso siendo una recién nacida sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Victoria, todos en la mansión adoraban a esa pequeña, incluso el capitán Bernadotte, estaba fascinado con la pequeña, la consideraba casi como de su familia, y que decir de Integra, cuando eran las misiones ella siempre se ofrecía a cuidar de ella, puesto que, ella piensa que nunca encontrara al indicado para tener hijos, ahora podía considerar a esa niña como su nieta, ya que consideraba a Victoria como su hija**

ººººFin de Flashbackººººº

**Algo interrumpió los recuerdos de Sir Integra, una vocecita que sonaba a que apenas tenia 5 años de edad, venia discutiendo con otra voz, que esta vez parecía mas de un pequeño, como siempre ellos se la pasaban peleando**

-Hay estos niños de nuevo-Dijo Integra para si misma

**Si, niños porque de nuevo había pasado otro milagro, esta vez ese milagro apenas tenia 4 años y era algo distinto a la pequeña, cuando todos supieron que el llegaría al mundo, bueno, piensen como fue todo**

ººººFlashBackºººº

-¿TENDREMOS OTRO HIJO?-Alucard estaba demasiado emocionado por lo que le acababa de decir su chica policía tanto que la cargo y la beso

-Alucard, cálmate, no recuerdo que te hayas puesto así cuando llego Heather al mundo-Victoria estaba feliz de ver la reacción del hombre al que amaba, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon ruidos detrás de la puerta

-No puede ser-Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo, Alucard abrió la puerta y encontró esta vez a Pip, Integra y Walter

-¿Qué tanto escucharon?-Pregunto Victoria

-Todo, pero enserio, ¿otro niño?-Pregunto Integra

-Bueno ama, yo le dije que no insistiera con otro, pero ya lo conoce-Victoria se sonrojo un poco

-Si, hey Alucard, por si no lo sabias cuando tengas ganas existe un método que se llama con…-Walter le tapo la boca a Pip antes de que dijera algo realmente tonto, lógico pero tonto para la situación

-Gracias Walter, bueno, como no hay nada que hacer en cuanto a ese dichoso bebe, de nuevo aplicaremos lo de la vez pasada-Dijo Integra sonriendo ligeramente

-Si, es buena idea, pero esta vez déjeme ayudarle a Walter-Victoria puso ojos de cachorro lo cual convenció a Integra

-De acuerdo, puedes ayudarle a Walter con lo que quieras, con tal de que no sea un trabajo que implique fuerza- Con esto el trió de los metiches salieron del cuarto dejando a la pareja de vampiros

**Pasaron de nuevo los 9 meses y esta vez el parto no fue tan doloroso para Victoria, afuera solo aguardaban los demás esperando noticias de la llegada del pequeño al mundo, al fin se escucharon llantos muy fuertes, había nacido, era un pequeño de cabello rubio como el de su madre y ojos rojos, esta vez el pequeño se parecía mas a Alucard, y así fue que, vinieron al mundo los hermanos Tepes**

ººººFin del FlashBackºººº

**De verdad no podía creer que tan agradecida estaba de que su par de sirvientes se hicieran pareja en tan poco tiempo, si cuando Victoria se embarazo de la primera criatura apenas llevaban tres años de conocerse, y cuando se embarazo del segundo apenas había pasado 1 año de que la pequeña naciera, a eso ella lo llamaba "un amor vampírico real", puesto que todo mundo sabe que los vampiros son los seres mas apasionados del universo, eso era lo que agradecía de la vida, que ambos sirvientes tuvieran una necesidad tan fuerte de hacerlo, aunque la verdad con ese par al que habían dado origen era mas que suficiente, de nuevo se escucharon las voces discutiendo**

-Bueno, sus padres no están, me toca hacerle de abuela-Se llamaba a si misma abuela aunque apenas tuviera 26 años, es mas ese era su papel con los niños, abrió la puerta y recibió a ambos niños, vestidos con la ropa que cualquier niño normal usaría, la pequeña llevaba el cabello algo parecido al de Victoria solo que atado en dos coletas, y que decir del niño, el quería parecerse a su padre en todo lo posible- ¿Heather, Anthony ahora porque están peleando?-

-Mi hermano me pego chicle en el cabello y no me lo puedo quitar-Heather estaba demasiado molesta con su hermano, tanto que lo persiguió con intenciones asesinas por toda la mansión

-Anthony ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Integra puso cara seria

-Es que, ella comenzó a molestarme con que parecía emo con mi cabello, y no tenia otra cosa para pegarle-Dijo algo molesto

-Heather, ¿sabias que también le dijiste emo a tu padre?-Integra busco en uno de sus cajones unas tijeras, sentó a Heather en sus piernas y con cuidado le quito parte del chicle que tenia en el cabello

-No tenia intención de decir eso de papá, ojala no me escuche-Heather estaba muy apenada

-¿Y tu que tienes que decir Anthony?-Le pregunto Integra

-Lo siento Onee-san, perdón por pegarte chicle en el cabello-Anthony bajo la mirada, a el nunca le gusto pedir perdón y menos a su hermana

-Te perdono hermanito-Justo cuando la pequeña dijo eso un par de sombras aparecieron de la nada, eran los padres de ambos niños

-Ama, acabamos de sacar la basura-Dijo Alucard aun con el arma en la mano-Hola niños-Alucard se agacho para abrazar a sus hijos

-¿Qué ya se olvidaron de su madre?-Victoria también se agacho y ambos corrieron a abrazar a la draculina

-¿Qué tal les fue en la misión?-Les pregunto Integra

-Si hablen, ¿papi lograste hacerlos pedazos?-Anthony aunque apenas contaba con 4 años de edad sabia bastante sobre como torturar a sus victimas, después de todo llevaba la sangre de Alucard, y casi la misma manera de pensar

-Si, tu súper padre logro el solo contra todos-Alucard hizo alarde de su mismo

-Ejem ¿Cómo de que tu solo?-Victoria le reprendió eso

-Si, su madre también hizo lo suyo, les arranco la cabeza a todos-Alucard miro de forma entre cariñosa y sádica a su mujer, a lo cual ella respondió con una dulce sonrisa característica de ella, aunque después todos voltearon a ver a Heather que se había sentado en un rincón tapándose los oídos

-Mami no hizo eso, mami no hizo eso-La niña aun no estaba acostumbrada al estilo de vida que llevaban sus padres, aunque de vez en cuando solía tener arranques sádicos, mas bien cada que su hermano le hacia alguna travesura

-Tranquila Heather, mami jura que algún día harás lo mismo sin tener esa reacción- Abrazo a su hija, aunque lo que dijo no fue mi calmante para la niña

-¿Y que tal se portaron este par?-Le pregunto Alucard a su ama, a lo cual una mirada que decía muchas cosas entre los hermanos e Integra surgió

-Se portaron muy bien, esta vez no discutieron para nada-Dijo Integra

-Muy bien, ama nosotros nos vamos, iremos a dejar a los niños a su cuarto, en un rato venimos a darle el informe de la misión- Dijo Alucard, salió junto con su draculina primero, detrás venían ambos niños

-Te debemos una abuelita-Le dijeron en voz baja los hermanos

-De verdad, ¿que hare cuando estos niños crezcan?- Integra se sentó a leer unos papeles, pero primero escondió las evidencias de lo que realmente habían hecho ambos niños

**Definitivamente, ella seguiría queriendo a ambos sin importar la edad que tuvieran, aunque la entristecía no poder pasar la eternidad al lado de ellos dos, pero bueno así era la vida, la verdad, últimamente los problemas que había con sus dos enemigos Millenium e Iscariote ya no eran muchos, así que podía respirar un aire de paz en compañía de sus sirvientes, y claro, de su adoración de "nietos".**

Yaaaa, que tal te pareció chica?, juro que me desvele con tal de escribirla haha, obvio, la hice con mucho esmero, digo ¿Cuándo le piden a alguien fics?, y mas si piensas que te hace falta mejorar (mi caso LOL), ya sabes, puedes contar conmigo para que haga los fics que quieras (y eso también va dirigido para la audiencia), bueno se despide Pato-chan ;D.


End file.
